Blow Your Mind
by My one true love
Summary: PeytonCooper oneshot. It's always interesting the people that you can meet online. Rating for sexual content.


_Yet another oneshot that I apparently forgot to post. Please read and enjoy._

**Blow Your Mind**

_I'll be the hot one wearing a scrap of black that some people call a dress and I'll have a white lily behind my ear. I'll be sitting at the bar, an appletini in my hand as I wait for you. But don't be late. I wait for no one. _

Cooper closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe before closing his laptop. He'd been reading the message over and over again for the last week. Tonight was the night that he would meet the woman of his dreams or at least he hoped that she was the woman of his dreams. They had been talking online for the last six months, but had yet to see a picture of the other. They'd both been burned and had wanted to make a new friend, someone to find solace in.

Slowly over time they had bonded and realized that there was a chance that they could make it work. They decided that they would try a date and see how it went. If it went well they would take a stab at a relationship, but if not then they would go back to being friends. They had become such good friends that they did not want to ruin it.

And it was finally the night. He felt almost giddy as he'd gotten ready. He'd fallen in love with BrokenLikeAnAngel months ago, but had been afraid to admit it. They had never seen one another and didn't even know each other's name. They had wanted so much to keep their broken hearts from being at risk, but now they were going to take the risk.

Glancing in the mirror he nodded to himself in approval. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a maroon button down shirt with a black blazer thrown on top of it. He felt that it was a good look, a look to impress this woman that he had fallen in love with yet had never met. With a shake of his head he turned and headed out the door.

Cooper stepped in the door and stood just inside, his eyes roaming the bar. A brunette caught his attention and his smiled. She was wearing a short black dress that dipped low in the back and he could only imagine what the front looked like. She was petite without being too thin and her hair cascaded over her shoulder in a chesnut wave. As she turned to the side he had to pause a moment as she looked familiar, but was she beautiful. Her eyes were big and hazel. She was a classic beauty and the dimples that just added to it. But as she turned completely he saw that she did not have a flower behind her ear and she didn't look nearly as familiar as he had thought.

He laughed to himself as he headed towards the bar. Taking a seat he signaled to the bartender and glanced around again. A flash of blonde curls caught his eye and he swung around to see the backside of a blonde wearing a little black dress that rode up high on her thigh. As she swung around he registered two things. The first was that she had a white lily behind her ear and the second was that he knew her.

Their eyes met across the room and he watched as her mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes going wide. "Cooper?"

Cooper laughed as he grabbed his drink and headed over to where she sat. She gave him a quick hug before tilting her head to the side. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"You're going to laugh." Cooper shook his head.

"Oh yeah?"

Cooper nodded. "I'm Hotrod69."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? What are the chances?"

Cooper shook his head. "I don't know." He paused. "Shouldn't surprise me. I've always liked you Miss Sawyer."

Peyton grinned. "You know, I could say the same about you Mr. Lee." She laughed. "I just can't believe that you're Hotrod69. Who would've thought?" She took a long swig of her drink.

"That's life for you." Cooper shrugged. "Feel like having a shot?"

"Sure, why not?" Peyton leaned over, signaling the bartender.

An hour later the pair had decided that they were tired of the bar and headed to Peyton's apartment. Peyton dug her key from her bag and quickly unlocked the door. Pushing open the door she shot him an apologetic look over her shoulder. "It's a bit of a mess. I just got done with what I like to call an art binge. I haven't cleaned in awhile."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter." His eyes widened as they stepped inside. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

A blush crossed her face. "I know. Just pretend that it's not there."

"Okay."

"Would you like a drink?"

Cooper nodded. "Do you have a beer?"

"Yup. Feel free to look around while I grab it."

Peyton headed for the kitchen, pulling the flower from behind her ear. She couldn't believe that Hotrod69 was Hot Uncle Cooper! Who would've thought? She couldn't wait to call Brooke and tell her all about it. She laughed to herself as she opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. This would be a story to tell.

Turning on her heel she headed back out to the living room to find it empty. She headed towards the back of her apartment, poking her head into her room and her spare room. She found both empty so she headed back towards the living room, noticing that the sliding glass was slightly ajar. She stuck her head out the door and found Cooper sitting in a chair, staring out into the night.

"See anything that you like?" Peyton laughed as she handed Cooper her beer.

Cooper looked her up and down, a smirk on his face. "Mmmm, maybe I do." He took a long drink of his beer, watching her all the while.

Peyton tilted her head. "Are you flirting with me?"

"If you're having to ask, then obviously I'm not doing a very good job." Cooper stood up, stepping towards her.

Peyton grinned as she let herself be pinned to the wall. "Well, I think you're doing a great job now."

Cooper smirked as leaned down, his lips just grazing her's. "You think?"

Peyton could only nod as his lips grazed along her neck. Her head fell back as her arms slid around his waist before sliding down to cup his butt, grinding his groin into her's. She could feel his erection and it caused all rational thought to fly from her mind.

Cooper let out a moan against her neck as Peyton ground her hips against him. He couldn't believe that this was happening with Peyton Sawyer, one of his nephew's high school friends. This ran fleetingly through his head before he was consumed by the sensation of her in his arms. He reached up and yanked down the top if her dress, revealing her breasts to him as he took her lips again.

He kneaded her breasts in his hands for a moment before taking one into his mouth, suckling the nipple hard causing Peyton to cry out. He pulled back for just a moment, time enough to send her another smirk before taking the other nipple into his mouth.

All Peyton could do was grip the back of his head and pray that her legs would hold her. Sensations were running through her with just this simple touch. Cooper stood up quickly, sliding his hand under her skirt to flirt with the edge of her panties. In a quick motion Cooper slid two fingers into her, taking her cry into his mouth.

He slowly working the fingers, watching her all the while. She began moving her hips against his hand, causing his fingers to penatrate deeper. "Harder," she whispered in his ear. "I like it hard and fast." She ran her tongue along his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cooper was happy to oblige, moving his hand as deeply and quickly as he could while bringing his other hand down to her clit. His finger moved in time with his other hand and soon she was on the brink. She began moving her hips harder against his hand, driving him to go faster.

She threw her head back as she came, Cooper's name falling from her lips and all he could do was watch in awe. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in that moment with all of her inhibitions gone. But he wasted no time as he pulled his fingers from her and unzipping his pants. He quickly shoved them to his ankles and picking Peyton up by her hips, drove himself into her.

Peyton quickly wrapped her legs around his hips, her nails raking down his back. She held on as he pounded into her, filling her to the point that it almost hurt. She moaned in his ear as he drove deeper and faster into her.

He suddenly withdrew causing Peyton's eyes to shoot open and a whine to fall from her lips. Cooper just grinned as he set her on the ground and bent her over the railing. He grasped her hair, pulling back on it just enough to make it hurt as he entered her. He slammed in and out of her at a rapid pace and all Peyton could do was pant as she was assaulted by sensation after sensation.

"God, Peyton," Cooper moaned in her ear. "You feel so fucking good." He quicken his pace again as his other hand slid down to stroke her clit again. "Hurry, hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

Peyton slipped her hand down to guide his over her clit at a pace that would help her come faster and then she felt herself slip over the edge again. "Cooper..."

The contracting of Peyton's inner muscles caused Cooper to come. "Peyton." The hoarse cry slid from his throat. He slid in and out of her a few more times, riding the waves of the orgasim. He leaned over her, trying to catch his breathe. "Mmmmm..."

"I couldn't agree more." Peyton laughed, causing her inner muscles to clamp around him again.

"Oh God!" Cooper moaned. "I think that you may very well be the death of me." He pulled out of her slowly before noticing a couple standing down below, watching them. "Did you enjoy the show?" he called down to them.

Peyton's eyes widened as she watched the couple hurry away. "How long have they been standing there?"

Cooper shrugged. "I have no idea, but I hope they enjoyed the show half as much as I enjoyed putting it on." He pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her lips. "How do you feel about a repeat?"

"Mmmm..." Peyton licked her lips. "When?"

"How about now?"

Peyton grinned as she stepped back, taking his hand in her's. "Okay, but let's try someplace inside this time."


End file.
